True Love And Trust
by xXNikoletta BlackXx
Summary: Ronald cheats on Hermione.Who does she turn to?Snape of course.But she doesn't trust him.not at first.there are secrets, lies, and love.As Hermione's life is turned upside down can Severus fix things and set everything right?rape & smut dont like dont rea
1. The Break Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly**

**Chapter One: The Break Up**

Hermione Woke to the sound of a strange ghostly giggle. She sat straight up and had to stifle a scream as she was face to face with the near transparent Moaning Myrtle.

She swallowed nervously, "What the bloody hell do you want Myrtle? Its damn near two in the morning!" she exclaimed as she checked her watch.

Myrtle swam through the air between Hermione's bed posts as she said, "Oh, nothing much. I was just swimming through the bathrooms and I saw Ronald Weasley in the prefect's bathroom with Penelope Clearwater."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No..,no." she just whimpered. Then she screamed," NO!!" and woke all the girls in her dormitory.

The first to reach her was Katie Bell. "What's wrong Hermione? Please tell me what's wrong."

But before Hermione could answer, Myrtle answered for her." Ronald Weasley has been slinking around with Penelope Clearwater."

Myrtle let out one of her shrieks before flipping backward into the bed and back through the floor, leaving Hermione sobbing harder than before. Katie tried to calm her down but had no luck. So she took her to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey took over from there and gave Hermione a small draft of calming solution.

"How could he do this to me? After everything we have been through together. I knew something was wrong. It makes no sense." Hermione thought while trying to sleep.


	2. Euphoria

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER!! I OWN NOTHING

Btw I decided to go AU with this where Snape isn't as cruel but he is one that students seek help from.

Chapter Two: Euphoria

That afternoon Madam Pomfrey informed Hermione that she could return to her classes. Hermione left the infirmary. She was nowhere near as interested in participating in classes as usual though. A week had gone by and Hermione still kept to herself. She had hardly eaten anything, went to bed early, and only spoke when necessary.

Hermione ran (literally) into Harry on her way to the Great Hall.

"Mione! Hey, where have you been?"

Hermione smiled weakly and said, "Just busy that's all. What classes do we have today?"

Harry's smile turned to a scowl. "Double Potions with Slytherin."

They made their way down to the dungeons and found seats with Harry between Ron and Hermione. Soon enough, Snape walked into the classroom, black cloak billowing around him making him look more bat like than ever.

"Can anyone identify this particular potion?" Snape looked around and found that not a single hand was raised.

"Miss Granger? For once you don't raise your hand?" He pointed out

Hermione looked up and said, "Euphoria."

"Please explain its powers and characteristics." Snape asked

"It is the most powerful love potion known to our kind. It is lavender in color. This potion's effects are more or less the same as any other love potion except for the fact that it can be sprayed on the maker's body and have the same effect."

Severus shook his head in disbelief. How could one girl know so much about potions without even giving any effort at all?

"Here are the instructions and you have one hour to complete your potion." He said as he pointed to the black board before turning to his desk to start grading essays.

Severus tried to concentrate but his mind kept wandering to Hermione. "_I can't believe I never noticed how much she's grown up, How beautiful she had become. NO SEVERUS SHE IS YOUR STUDENT …but she is also seventeen and legal …IT DOESN'T MATTER …yes it does …SHE IS YOUNG ENOUGH TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER…she is only 17 years younger than me. It's not that bad." _

Severus continued this argument with himself and tried to grade essays at the same time. He checked his watch and noticed that it had been ten minutes after the given hour. He marked the last essay and stood.

"Time is up. Stop adding ingredients Potter and Malfoy!" He could already see that they had both failed horribly.

Snape made his way around the room and finally reached Hermione. She had produced a superb potion.

"Excellent Hermione. Full marks and twenty points to Gryffindor." But before he could complete his sentence, Hermione collapsed into his arms.

He frantically dismissed the class and carried Hermione to his chambers where he laid her gently on his bed and sent his Patronus to Dumbledore and Poppy, saying he needed the two of them in his chambers that a student needed help.


	3. Death of A Loved One

Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot

Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot!!

Chapter Three: Death of a Loved One

Severus looked behind him to make sure no one was there, and then turned back to the bed where Hermione was laying. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Dumbledore to arrive. Five minutes had passed and no one came. Severus looked over at the still unconscious Hermione and cleared at strand of hair from her pale face.

"How could I not notice you...You're so beautiful"

"Yes she is, isn't she?" Came an old yet deep and strong voice.

Severus jumped and turned. His eyes met the piercing blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Madam Pomfrey is here to see Hermione." Albus stated as Poppy walked into the room and sat down a bag.

Severus and Albus left the bedroom and walked into the sitting room. The two spoke briefly then Poppy walked back out of the room with her bag and said, "Hermione is in a state of severe shock and she hasn't eaten in about three days, nor has she slept. She came to see me about a week ago and I gave her some dreamless sleep potion then sent her off the next morning."

"As I have been made aware, Hermione and Ronald Weasley had a romantic relationship for quite some time. Along the lines of ten months I believe. Hermione was informed by the apparition known as Moaning Myrtle that Ronald was in the prefect's washroom with Miss Clearwater. Needless to say that Ronald and Penelope are now dating. The morning after Hermione found out Ronald was cheating on her she broke things off."

Poppy took a breath and sighed, "I also got word from Hermione's father… Her mother passed away last night. I can already see that she has lost tremendous amounts of weight from all this stress and I fear that this recent loss will only worsen this behavior." Poppy ended this on a rather sad note.

Dumbledore looked from Madam Pomfrey to Severus.

"Severus I see no reason to move her at the moment. Besides you may be able to help her through this. I am leaving her in your care for the time being."

For several long moments Severus did nothing but stare at the fragile soul lying helplessly in his bed.

"Very well Albus. But I ask one small thing from you and Poppy." He finally said as he continued to stare at the beautiful creature sleeping so soundly.

"Yes…. And what would that be my son?" Dumbledore asked already knowing Severus's question.

"I would like for her to stay for a few days after I talk to her about her mother…." He looked nervously at Dumbledore expecting him to say no…But then,

"I think that is a marvelous idea Severus."


	4. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly) J.K. Rowling owns all! If I get more reviews from you all by Wednesday July seventh I will post two more chapters! If not, I won't post anymore for a week.  
**

**Chapter Four: The Beginning **

**Severus walked into his office after Dumbledore and Poppy left. He stayed there until one in the morning attempting to grade papers. **

**When Severus could no longer keep his eyes open, he walked into his bedchambers. **_**"Oh shit! Where am I going to sleep? ... In your bed of course! ...But Hermione is sleeping there and she is my student, its not appropriate...She is of age and perfectly capable of caring for herself and making her own decisions…Well it is my bed.**_

**After this internal argument ended Severus decided that he had to sleep somewhere. It might as well be his own bed. Regardless of who else was sleeping there.**

**Severus walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. He glanced at Hermione, who was still sound asleep, then stripped out of his robes and all other clothing other than his boxers. Then he pulled the pants over his muscular legs. Severus pulled the blanket down a little and climbed into the bed over Hermione and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly, drifting off into a wonderful dream…**

…_**Hermione was lying in a white four poster canopy bed wearing a green and black negligee ensemble. She was sleeping soundly when Severus walked towards the bed, wearing faded jeans. Hermione's eyes opened and she said, "Hello Severus…" Severus smiled widely and proceeded to climb gracefully into the bed. He lay so her backside was against his front side and his arms were wrapped around her middle. "Hello Love." He whispered softly against her ear. Severus gently kissed her shoulder and neck, drawing shuddering breaths from Hermione with every one of them. Hermione turned around to face him, but being sure to have a foots distance between them. Severus ran his fingers from the dip of her waist to her hip, her thigh and then all the way back up. His fingers barely touching her skin, causing a gentle tickling sensation. He kissed her gently, just barely letting his lips touch her's. Hermione closed the gap between them quicker than Severus would have liked, but he had no objections. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. Severus moved his hand beneath the fragile sheer of Hermione's negligee and covered one breast with his hand. He let his fingers linger at her nipple, teasing it to attention, as he moved his lips to her neck, where he bit, sucked, and licked. Leaving small red marks everywhere he touched. "Severus… … … Mas**_**ter Severus?" **

**The voice started as Hermione's but ended as a very timid and squeaky one. Severus opened his eyes and swore silently as the delicious dream was at an end. He then looked down at Hermione and then at a small house elf known as Winky. **

**Winky used to serve the Crouches, but after an unfortunate Quidditch World Cup two years ago, Bartimus Crouch Sr. sacked her.**

"**Yes Winky?" He asked barely above a whisper, trying not to wake Hermione. Then the timid elf winced and replied, "Winky has your foods sir. Master Dumbledore asks Winky to bring Master Snapes' and Mistress Grangers' foods to Master Snapes' bedchambers.**

**Severus thanked and dismissed the elf then laid back down with Hermione. As he laid back down, Hermione snuggled into his side and stretched her hand to his chest where it came to rest over his heart.**

**Severus thought surely she could feel his heart pounding through his chest. This went on for two days and as far as he knew she was sound asleep and he wanted to keep it that way. **

**Hermione felt his warmth and her stomach fluttered helplessly. She knew he was awake. She knew he thought her to be asleep. But Hermione didn't want to move. Not in the slightest.**

**She was enjoying his arm being around her shoulder and having her arm around his stomach. It just felt so right. But at the same time she couldn't help but wonder. Were all men like Ronald? Would they all be the same? **

**Hermione had had several dreams in which Severus and herself were madly in love. They were the perfect couple in her dreams. But this wasn't a dream, where you could wake up and all the pain will be gone. Dreams were where you went to get away from the pain this kind of stuff caused. She had to end it. Because if she didn't sooner or later, it would end her.**

**So many things were running through her head. She made a small noise and stretched her arms out as she finally opened her eyes.**

"**Hermione? Are you ok?" Severus asked sitting almost immediately as he noticed her movement. He was partially scared for her. "Hello… … Yes I am fine… …Just a small headache but other than that… …" Hermione replied groggily. **


	5. Mourning and Grief

Chapter Five: Mourning and Grief

Sorry, for the long update! However, I think I made up for it in length. My ultimate goal for this chapter is 2000 words. Anywho…On with the drama! This chapter contains graphic scenes that include rape. If you are offended by this I suggest you not read it. As for those who are not offended enjoy this very upsetting chapter.

This is the last time I am going to, painfully; admit that I do not own Harry Potter or the world in which he and his comrades reside!

Chapter Five: Mourning and Grief

Hermione just lay still for a moment before rolling over on her side then sitting up.

"What happened? How long have I been asleep?" Hermione nearly shrieked as she had completely forgotten everything after completing her potion.

"You haven't eaten in several days according to Poppy it is due to you falling into a deep recession over the Weasley boy. You've been asleep for almost three days." Severus informed her softly

Hermione closed her eyes and laid back down, facing away from Severus.

"Miss Granger? I'm afraid I have some bad news…" Hermione sat up and turned to face him. " … Your Uncle owled last night… It seems that your mother was in an unfortunate accident four days ago… I regret having to be the one to tell you this… she did not make it. She was transported to the local hospital and your mother was dead on arrival. Your father was found in his car. He used a gun and committed suicide, last night." Severus told her cautiously.

Hermione's eyes began to swim with tears and she leaned into Severus' chest as she sobbed helplessly.

Severus was baffled as to what he should do… Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her but there was no use. This went on for more than a few hours. Hermione finally, unable to keep her eyes open, fell asleep.

Hermione slept for an hour and a half. When she woke up she looked around and Severus was sitting in a tall armchair next to the bed.

"Hello Miss Granger… Are you feeling any better?" He asked being the thickheaded male that he is.

"No. Not by much, I guess. I just never thought it would happen. I never imagined this in all my wildest nightmares even. I always thought that they would be here with me…" She replied (More to herself than to him) as her tears were refreshed.

Severus moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulled out a calming draught, and put the phial to her lips, she drank it, and he could see her muscles relax immediately.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes and she threw her arms around his waist and muttered, "Thank you professor. For everything."

Severus was shocked to say the least. He put one arm around her and said, "It's going to be alright… I promise."

Severus knew he was wrong in taking this much interest in one of his students, regardless of her age and legality. However, he could not really help it. He had watched her for most of the past seven years as she grew and blossomed into a woman. Severus discovered his feelings for this girl more than a year ago when she had gotten straight O's on her O.W.L.'s and he had started to give her private lessons, sort of an preapprenticeship. Not that it was known to her or anyone else. No one else could know, nor could they even suspect it.

Hermione knew that she was wrong in thinking of her Potions Master the way she had for several years now. Since third year when he stood behind her with his arms on either side of her, his hands over hers, holding a gurdy root in place with their left hands and the knife in their right hands. He was attempting to show her the proper way to slice them. Hermione had pretended not to notice his slight erection, which had briefly rubbed against her backside that day. Hermione always liked Severus better than all the other professors. He seemed more like a human than any of the other teachers here at Hogwarts. She had talked to Severus about her life on more than one occasion during her Advanced and private lessons. She could always confide in him without worrying about getting in trouble. Hermione secretly wondered how he felt about her. There was one day when Hermione almost thought she saw something in His eyes. It was not love. However, it was the closest thing she could compare it to. Moreover, she knew she loved him. However, she did not trust him all the way just yet. Not after Ronald's feeble attempt to woo her. No one else could know, nor could they even suspect it.

Severus walked out of the room and to his office to grade more essays as Hermione asked to be left alone for a while. She wanted a bath seeing as it was rounding on three whole days since her last one.

Hermione was obsessive compulsive about her personal hygiene compared to most teenage girls. She showered everyday for half an hour. Shampoo three times and condition twice, Shave her legs every other day, and she absolutely had to brush floss and rinse her teeth before she bathed and before she slept.

Hermione walked into the exquisitely large and luxurious bathroom and stripped from her clothing. She walked over to the mirror. It went from wall to wall and ceiling to floor. She had lost a considerable amount of weight and looked emaciated.

She started the water and poured some bubbles into it unceremoniously. When she sat the bottle down on the counter she noticed something lying on the shelf near the sink. She was drawn to it by some invisible force.

Hermione lifted the small object from its rightful place on the shelf and stared at it studiously for a few minutes before placing it at her wrist and pressing as hard as she could as she swiped it as fiercely as possible, almost like an angered customer with her credit card.

Blood poured from her wrist faster than the water filling the tub. She repeated the motion several times, leaving several gaping wounds on her arms. The water in the tub overflowed tremendously. Before Hermione could reach it though, she had started to feel extremely lightheaded. She passed out a few seconds after realizing the water was overflowing.

Severus walked back into the room with a cup of herbal tea for Hermione but noticed she was still in the tub. He walked to the closed bathroom door and knocked saying, "Miss Granger? Are you all right in there? … …" No answer. "Miss Granger!?" He shouted thinking maybe she was rinsing her hair or something else that would impair her hearing. However, he looked down at the carpet surrounding his feet and panic gripped at his every molecule. The white carpet was soaking wet with pink tinged water.

Severus tried to open the door but was unsuccessful. He summoned his wand and muttered the counter spell, "Alohamora." He almost screamed at the sight before him. Hermione's body was lying lifeless and pale in a large pool of blood that was still leaking from the freshest wounds on her arms.

Severus rushed to her side and collapsed next to her on his knees. He started to drag his wand across her wounds, attempting to keep the bleeding at bay. When he finally got her to stop bleeding, he pulled his robes around her to cover her naked form, then he carried her to the bed and laid her down gingerly. He hurried to his cabinet, pulled out a blood-replenishing potion, and tilted it to her near blue lips that he tenderly opened with two fingers.

"Miss Granger?" He rested a hand on her face as her eyelashes fluttered. She let out a small gasp as she sat straight up and stared around her. She burst out with tears and threw her face down onto the pillow.

"Go a-away! I h-h-hate you! I-I ha-ate e-everyone!" She screamed at him through her sobs, her face still covered by the pillow. However, he stayed put.

"Miss Granger will you please look at me." He asked her quietly. She shook her head no and continued to sob as she begged him to leave her alone.

"P-please j-just go away…please." She said, her violent screams reduced to almost whispers as she had hurt her throat by raising her voice. She eventually calmed down, but was unable to look Severus in the eyes.

She was hungry. And she should be too, she thought to herself. It had been nearly a week since her last proper meal.She stood and walked to the sitting room and waited for the house elf to bring her food. They showed up five minutes after Hermione left the bedroom with tea, scones and little muffin-like pastries.

Hermione ate in silence then found her way to Severus's remarkably huge personal library. She was not surprised, though she was pleased, to find several potions books. She sat in the den for hours reading book after book of exotic and strange, yet thrilling, potions. Hermione fell asleep in the chair after some time.

When she felt some one's eyes burning into her skin she woke and was shocked to see Ron standing over her. "What do you want Ronald! Go away. You've no right to be here." She choked out while he drew closer and closer. She threw several books at him, every book she could get her hands on, only to have them deflected by a shield charm cast by Ronald.

Hermione rose out of the chair and backed against the wall.She threw several books at him, every book she could get her hands on, only to have them deflected by a shield charm cast by Ronald. However she couldn't get away, as Ronald shoved her against the wall into a fierce and volatile kiss. Hermione put her hands to his chest and tried to shove him away, but as he was three times stronger than her it proved impossible. He pressed his body against hers in an attempt to keep her from getting away.

"Ron! Stop it. NO!" She screamed as tears fell down her face. Ron put a hand to her face to keep her quiet as he undid his jeans and let them pool around his feet. He ripped her shirt from her body, lifted her skirt, and brought her underwear to her knees.

Hermione tried to scream for help, but Ronald had put wards and silencing charms up. He thrust into her as she screamed in agony. "Please. St-stop!" She begged as she sobbed helplessly. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust into her again, this time harder and faster. Soon he picked up a quick tempo. Hermione had given up anyone coming to save her and stood there sobbing as he took the only thing she had left.

Ron moaned and grunted loudly as he came. Hermione fell to the floor as he dropped her to pull his pants up around his waist. He turned to the door and removed the wards and left.

Hermione laid there on the floor sobbing harder than when her parents died. She did not know what to do. She wanted to die now more than ever.

Severus looked at the clock on his desk and could not believe he had been setting his class schedules for that long. It had been nearly four hours.

He walked into his den to see books strewn everywhere. He was just about to yell at / for Hermione when he turned to see her. Her shirt was ripped down the front, her hair was mussed, and tearstains down her face, soaking what little of her shirt was left. He walked to her and leaned forward to lift her. She screamed at him and told him not to touch her.

He complied and decided to sit on the floor next to her and try to get her to talk to him. But it was a complete waste. She did not even acknowledge his existence.

"Hermione… Please… I need to know what happened. You know you can talk to me. You can trust me with this. I promise." Severus begged her.

"You make a lot of promises. How can you remember to keep them?" She asked, her voice straining with pain.

"I don't have an answer for that, but I can tell you that you can talk to me. I am always here for you, Hermione." Severus concluded.

Hermione looked at him, tears falling from her eyes again and said, "Ron was here while you were in your office. He trapped me and put wards up around us so you could not hear or see anything. Then he… He raped me…" Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face into the dark hole between her legs, resting her head on her folded arms letting herself cry it out.

Severus looked livid. He was going to murder him. He lifted Hermione up, carried her to the bed, and laid her down before storming out of the room.

Mwauhahahahahaha I made it to 2088 words! Sorry for the cliffy! See that little purple button? Click it….please … it will make me happy! And happiness results in more chapters!


	6. Punishment

Last Time: Hermione looked at him, tears falling from her eyes again and said, "Ron was here while you were in your office

**Last Time:** Hermione looked at him, tears falling from her eyes again and said, "Ron was here while you were in your office. He trapped me and put wards up around us so you could not hear or see anything. Then he… He raped me…" Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest, put her forehead down on her knees, and covered her face as she sobbed.

Severus looked livid. He was going to murder him. He lifted Hermione up, carried her to the bed, and laid her down before storming out of the room.

**Do not forget how much I love reviews!**

**Chapter Six: Punishment**

Severus rushed to his office and pulled out a book titled, _**Curses and Their Counters**_. He leafed through it until he found it. The E.D. curse. This curse caused the victim to lose all sexual functionality for the entirety of their life. It had no counter it was irreversible.

Severus smirked as he read the few short paragraphs about the curse. Once he had the information memorized, he strode out of his office, through the classroom, and out into the dungeon's cold and dark halls.

Once he found his way all the way up to the Gryffindor tower, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and waited. He waited until midnight and then he heard a very small sound coming from the other side of the Fat Lady's portrait. The sound grew louder and louder and then Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley stepped down out of the portrait. Severus performed the curse silently, and Weasley stopped for a moment. Harry turned to him and gave him a questioning look only to be answered with a shake of Ron's head.

Severus caught himself smiling as he made his way back to the dungeons, he reprimanded himself immediately though. There was nothing to be smiling about. Except that, there was at least one person living in Hogwarts, besides Neville Longbottom, who would never have sex another day in their lives.

He was back in his rooms before he noticed he was still under his disillusionment charm. He removed the charm and walked over to the bed and ran a soothing hand down Hermione's upper arm, as he said, "Everything is taken care of."

Hermione slept most of the next few days, only waking to use the bathroom or eat occasionally. Severus was still having a ministry associate cover his lessons so he could attend to Hermione. He had not let her out of his sight since the incident with Ronald. He was sitting in the large arm chair next to the fire place one day and a strange thought occurred to him.

'_I do not think I could bear it if she were hurt again…Wait what am I saying? She does not like me more than she should as her Professor. I am not forcing my feelings on her the way Weasley did. I love her. No, I cannot love her. Not after Bella. She hurt me too much. All women are snakes. They are cowardly, demonic snakes that only want to strike men down. They act all innocent in the beginning then after you think they want to truly be with you, when you think they truly love you, they stab you in the back. They aren't worth any man's time.' _

Severus sighed as he let a few stray pieces of hair fall from behind his ears and into his face. A few hidden tears fell from his black eyes. He hated to think about Bellatrix Lestrange. He was with her from childhood until eighteen years ago. She told him she wanted to devote herself to the Dark Lord. She slept with Tom several times before she broke things off with the unknowing Severus. She slept with Rodolphus as well. Of course, they are both in Azkaban right now.

Hermione woke to the sound of someone walking around. She looked over in the far corner of the room and was surprised to find Severus. He had his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He was crying.

Severus heard Hermione moving. He rubbed the tears away with ferocity and stood. He walked over to her and she asked, "Why are you crying?" Severus looked at her with those drowning black eyes that never seemed to end. They were still glazed with tears.

"Nothing. I am fine. I wasn't crying." He mumbled as he turned his face away from her. He was surprised to find her hand on his cheek. She pulled his face so that he was looking at her. They sat for moments as they stared into each other's faces. Each attempting to find any trace of emotion from the other's.


	7. Dreams and Reality

Last Time: Severus heard Hermione moving

**Disclaimer: Don't own! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been grounded for the past week. I promise to be good from now on so I don't have to deprive you all of new chapters. Mentions of rape and substance abuse.**

**Last Time: **Severus heard Hermione moving. He rubbed the tears away with ferocity and stood. He walked over to her and she asked, "Why are you crying?" Severus gazed at her with those infinite black eyes that never seemed to end. They were still glazed with tears.

"Nothing. I am fine. I wasn't crying." He muttered as he turned his face away from her. He was surprised to find her hand on his cheek. She pulled his face so that he was looking at her. They sat for moments as they stared into each other's faces. Each attempting to find any trace of sentiment from the others.

Chapter Seven: Dreams and Reality

After that very gauche moment between them, they evaded each other's eyes, scarcely speaking to each other for two days.

Hermione approached Severus with a determination in mind. She would apologize for inquiring about his private life and then they could move on with their lives. She walked into his office where he sat, trying to read a new potions book by the one and only Horace Slughorn. Hermione could see that there was something on his mind. She couldn't put her finger on it but she documented the expression on his face. It was the same face he put on when he was sitting with her the other day, weeping. Only this time he wasn't crying, he looked almost lifeless. There was almost no emotion in his stunning, unfathomable, ebony eyes. She could almost make out upset, lament.

Severus looked up from _**"Potions from The Past"**_, and Hermione was standing there. It appeared as if she sought to say something but he didn't bear down on the matter.

"Miss Granger, is there anything I can do for you?" He inquired her, wanting her to give him the wrong answer.

"No sir. I just wanted to ask for forgiveness for the other day. It was not an iota of my business. It was just that it puzzled me to see you so disconcerted. You've constantly held that faultless equanimity. You in no way let anyone glimpse what you truly feel. Then everything I thought I knew fell down when I saw you crying. I felt as if I had to hurt whoever it was making you cry. It made me so irate. I can't put in plain words how it made me feel. I don't know where these feelings are coming from. I get angry and covetous and blissful, all when its out of place. There's no justification for me to feel the way I do. But I still do." Hermione finished on an exasperated note.

She shrunken into the chair behind her studied Severus' face for a few moments longer. Severus never broke their eye contact. He opened his mouth to some extent and only ensued to close it a few times. He was at a loss for words.

Finally, he stood and approached her slowly. Once he made his way around his desk, he reached for her hand. She accepted and her hand was enveloped in his much larger and stronger hand.

Severus guided her out of the dungeons and up to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frogs." Severus said as the gargoyle jumped aside and let them pass.

They went up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door. The door opened itself and they walked in. They found Albus sitting in his chair behind his desk eating licorice snaps.

Severus told Hermione to sit down in one of the chairs opposite Albus. He turned and faced Albus.

"What seems to be the problem Severus?" Dumbledore asked with little curiosity

"We need aurors here now. Tell them to bring veritaserum. I want Tonks and Kingsley."

"Calm down, Severus. Tell me what happened my dear." He turned his attention to Hermione after Severus sat in the chair next to Hermione's.

"Headmaster, she is in no state to speak of the occurrences of the past days. I think it better to hear from the person who harmed her. I want him to confess everything he did to her. It will save her the pain of telling you herself." Severus said all in one breath.

Albus nodded and sat back in his chair. "Very well Severus. Bring whoever 'he' is to my office, no Hermione you will stay here and await the arrival of Kingsley and Tonks." Albus said as Hermione made to follow Severus. She sat back down rather grudgingly.

Severus made his way to the Gryffindor Tower and spoke the teacher's password. He pulled himself through the portrait and into the common room. He looked around, trying to trace the youngest male Weasley. Unsuccessful as he was, he continued to hunt. He hiked up the coiled staircase to the boy's dormitory. He knocked on the door and Seamus Finnegan opened it. Seamus' eyes expanded and he fell back to allocate Severus entrance.

"Weasley! You're to follow me. No questions and you're lucky I am not dragging you by your skin!" Severus barked, causing everyone to recoil and back away from Ronald.

Ronald ascended out of his bed and trailed after Severus out of the Gryffindor Tower and to Dumbledore's office, where Kingsley, Tonks, Hermione, and Albus were waiting for them.

Kingsley was the first to verbalize. "Mr. Weasley, is there anything you wish to tell us before we use the Veritaserum?"

"No. I have no clue why I am here." Ronald replied coolly as he found a seat across from Dumbledore's desk and sat.

"Bind him to the seat Nymphadora." Kingsley said calmly, but nowhere in close proximity to sensitively.

"Don't call me Nymphadora! My name is Tonks!" Tonks screeched as her tresses turned an incensed shade of red. All the same, she fixed his hands behind his back with a bonding charm and attached each of his ankles to the legs of the chair beneath him.

Kingsley drew a small phial out of his robes and pulled the closure out of it.

"Last opportunity lad. Inform us what happened and we may go easy on you punishment wise."

Ronald shook his head. Kingsley indicated for Tonks to seize him immobile. Kingsley opened Ronald's mouth and let a few drops fall onto the boy's tongue.

They asked a few sample questions. Such as, what day is it? How old are you? What is your name? And so on.

Then Hermione stood out of her chair, stood in plain sight of Ronald, and asked, "What form of abuse did you inflict upon me on the date of October the fifth?" Everyone could see the pain displayed in her amber colored eyes, but none of them would dare refuse her the chance to question him.

"I raped you." He alleged unmistakably, drawing gasps from the others; even Dumbledore was surprised.

"Kingsley, please escort Mr. Weasley to an Azkaban holding cell for the time being. I can't have him here with the other students. I will contact his parents and see that they have transportation to his holding cell along with their advisor." Albus said as Kingsley and Tonks arrested Weasley and hauled him off to Azkaban.

Hermione sat in tears for some time before Severus was able to influence her to go back to the dungeons.

"Hermione, I am sorry if that encounter upset you in any way at all. But I couldn't let him off with hurting you like he did." Severus said in a monotonous tone.

"It didn't kill me did it?' Hermione replied with audacity. She walked into Severus' study and sat on the couch with an old potions book she found.

As Severus walked away, he paused in the doorway. "I would never hurt you, Hermione." He muttered under his breath. Hermione thought she heard him say something but she did not bother to ask him what he had said.

**Hay-lo my little minions! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it has been awhile since my last update but I had some trouble writing this chapter. I did not surpass my goal of four pages either. Oh well. Maybe next time! I must give my bunnies love or they will abandon me forever! Please check the poll on my profile. This will help me decide on my next story's couple.  
**


	8. Nightmares

Last Time"Hermione, I am sorry if that encounter upset you in any way at all

**Hello my magnificent readers! I love that you all put me on your author alert and story alert and story favorite/ author favorite, but I do need constructive feedback. I love you all for reading and everything but I need you to tell me if I do something incorrect, or even if everything is ok. You could tell me that my story sucks shit for all I care, just as long as you give me reviews so I know where to go with it. Sorry about the long update but I have been focusing on my other story, True Love Waits. I also have a poll up on my profile concerning the coupling of my next story.**

**Last Time:** "Hermione, I am sorry if that encounter upset you in any way at all. But I couldn't let him off with hurting you like he did." Severus said in an apprehensive tone.

"It didn't kill me did it?' Hermione replied with audacity. She walked into Severus' study and sat on the couch with an old potions book she found.

As Severus walked away, he paused in the doorway. "I would never hurt you, Hermione." He muttered below his breath. Hermione thought she heard him say something but she did not bother to ask him what he had said.

Chapter Eight: Nightmares

Hermione left the old potions book lay forgotten as she followed one of the most luscious smells she had ever had the pleasure to meet.

When she found the cause of the smell, she discovered Severus standing before a table set for two. Candles lit the sophisticatedly set table that held two dishes of salmon and steamed asparagus among supplementary assorted vegetables.

"Oh my goodness, um… did you call the house elves?" Hermione asked timidly as she approached the table.

"No, I took the dispensation of preparing our dinner, then apparating it all here. I hope you like it. I haven't cooked for a few years, owing to the extravagance of the elves here in the castle." Severus replied.

"Its exquisite, Professor Snape." Hermione said demurely as she assembled transversely from him, taking a taste of pumpkin juice from the goblet in front of her.

"I appreciate the formalities but seeing as it is only you and myself here, I would rather you call me Severus, and I call you Hermione as an alternative to Miss Granger." Severus said, as he tasted the palatable salmon in front of him.

"It is a bit awkward to call you that after six years of calling you professor. It will take a while to become adapted to calling you Severus. I know it seems like I am unappreciative to you for helping me through everything that's happened this past week, but I want you to know that I candidly appreciate everything." Hermione replied.

Severus contemplated her words before smiling. Hermione noted that this was not his political smile he used when talking to his contemporaries. A true smile reached his eyes completely. She felt herself become softer. She did not know if she should smile back or wait for a response.

"You have a brilliant mind Hermione. I would be committing a crime if I let it go to waste. You are the second best student to grace these halls, myself being the first, of course." Severus said with a grin.

Hermione let herself smile at him and from that moment on, they ate in silence, enjoying the contented stillness among them.

After they finished, Severus waved his wand and the table, candles, food, and dishware all vanished with a diminutive crack.

They retired to the study, where Severus sat in one of the high-backed chairs and signaled for Hermione to sit in the one adjacent to his.

"How do you take your tea, Hermione?" Severus asked as he snapped his fingers. Much to Hermione's surprise, a tea tray appeared out of nowhere.

"Three sugars and a little milk please." Hermione said as she let herself watch the potion master's muscles shift under his vaguely taut black top.

"Thank you, Severus." She said as he handed her the tea. She sipped at the scalding liquid as she continued to gaze at him.

Severus could only just help but stare at her astonishing eyes. At first glance, they were green, but then after you looked at them, they had brown around the irises, and blue trimmed the very edge of her retinas. In addition, when she was angry you could spot of gold here and there. When she was sad, you could see more blue through out her irises than you could green.

Hermione's eyes found Severus' and she blushed looking away. She loved watching him, but hated when he watched her. Severus was very adept at hiding his sentiments; therefore, Hermione never knew what was running through his head as he observed her.

"Is there anything you wish to discuss, Hermione?" Severus said more gently than he normally would. He hated it when she would sit there staring at him, yet the moment he looked at her she would look away.

"No, sir, nothing; I'm just a bit tired." Hermione replied, still refusing to look him in the eye. She took another sip of her tea before setting the small cup down on the table.

Severus nodded and said, "I understand you're going through a rough time, Hermione, but I am here if you need to talk.

"Yes I know, Severus. I just have nothing to say. What happened happened and there is no way to fix it. It's not like we can go back in time and stop it from happening, sweetheart." Hermione said delicately.

Severus felt his breath hitch in his throat and his gaze wandered to the photo of himself with Bellatrix, Regulus, and Lucius as small children, no older than five years old. They had all abandoned him, whether in death or betrayal, they had still abandoned him. He had no clue why he was thinking of Bella when Hermione was sitting transversely from him, perfectly contented and undaunted.

Hermione fell asleep before long. Severus lifted her limp form into his arms, but he did not walk from the room. He sat in her chair, beneath her. He held her for what seemed an eternity. Finally, when his legs started to fall asleep, he stood and walked from the room.

Severus carried her to their ….No wait! _His_ bed not their bed they were not a _they_. It was his bed not her's. Either way he laid her down on the bed. He cleared a tress of hair from her face as he studied her features. Her face was supple, round, but not too round. It had the perfect heart shape to it. Her skin was a milky cream color with small amounts of pink at her cheeks. Her eyelashes were long and dark, almost seductive even as she slept. Her stomach was flat and her hips curved.

His heart twisted and started to beat louder and louder until he thought it might wake her. He felt an unfamiliar jolt in his stomach. Severus leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before standing and walking to his dresser. He stripped from all of his clothes, including his boxers, and pulled a pair of green pajama pants on.

Hermione was unaware of Severus climbing into the bed with her. She was unaware of her own body warping around his, in a desperate attempt to find comfort. She was unaware of him falling asleep with her in his arms. For the first time in ages, Severus did not have those horrible dreams of Bellatrix and Lucius.

Hello, my darling readers! I know it took me forever to get this chapter to you but I had to work on my other fic, as people thought I had abandoned it completely. I promise to update again soon.

Please Review! Lots of Cyber hugs, kisses, and cookies for those of you who do. BTW, I have a poll on my profile concerning the couple of my next story, right now it looks like a Drarry story is on the way!

Xxx Grim reaper princess out xxx


	9. Don't Tell Anyone

Disclaimer…: See earlier chapters

Disclaimer…: See earlier chapters

There is a new poll up on my profile concerning the genre of an upcoming story! Please go and vote! Every vote counts!

I apologize for the long wait on this chapter; Henry the plot bunny decided that he wanted a new story. If you all have not read it yet, A Story of Abuse and Trust, I just posted the second chapter. Again, I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter!

True Love and Trust

By grimreaperprincess666

Chapter Nine: Don't Tell Anyone

Last Time: Hermione was unaware of Severus climbing into the bed with her. She was unaware of her own body warping around his, in a desperate attempt to find comfort. She was unaware of him falling asleep with her in his arms. For the first time in ages, Severus did not have those horrible dreams of Bellatrix and Lucius.

Chapter Nine: Don't Tell Anyone

"Severus?" Hermione muttered in the dark as she sat up.

She had noted the heat of the other region of the bed and thought that Severus must have just gotten up.

Severus strode from the other side of the room to Hermione with swiftness and poise.

"Did I wake you, Hermione?" Severus asked voice filled of concern and apology.

"No, I just woke up and you weren't there, I missed you…" Hermione mumbled; her voice was weighed down with sleep and embarrassment at her confession.

Severus felt his face flush in embarrassment. He was not sure what to say.

_Did she really miss me? What do I say? Do I lay back down with her? Do I leave? Oh dear Merlin, What do I do now? _Severus thought his head was going to implode with all the questions he was asking himself.

"I'm sorry. I made you uncomfortable…" Hermione's voice trailed off. She was mortified at herself for even missing him; she did not want to divulge to herself the other things that she felt.

"Don't be sorry for speaking the truth, Hermione. Now I know why Potter trusts you with his grades, if not his life." Severus drawled, spitting out Harry's name like it was poison on his lips.

Hermione shifted tentatively where she sat on the comfortable bed.

"What are you thinking, Mione?" Severus asked softly.

"You do not want to know." Hermione replied, even as she was screaming in her head that he had used a nickname for her.

"I asked didn't I?" Severus said audaciously. He sat on the bed next to her and looked into her eyes on tenterhooks.

"I'm not sure you want to know, Severus. It is not right. I'm not totally in my right mind I guess." Hermione laughed a little at herself.

"I do not care. I want to know, Mione." Hermione reddened at the epithet again before looking away.

"I'm thinking about a man." Hermione decided it was best to be vague now, maybe Severus would get the gist.

"Who?" Severus asked timidly.

"Well you know him, but I'm not sure its best to tell you right now, or anybody." Hermione responded, smiling on the inside as she did.

"Well tell me about him a little." Severus said as he reclined on the bed.

"He's a bit older than me." Severus glowered.

"He's very smart." Severus scowled.

"He's tall." Severus growled, much to Hermione's amusement.

"He's moody." Severus snarled.

"He's really sexy." Severus blushed with jealousy.

"He's really good at Potions, but he likes Defense Against the Dark Arts as well." Severus did not like this at all.

_I am going to rip this person limb from limb! I cannot believe she is talking about this person like this! She Is Mine! Wait….student teacher student teacher student teacher… _

Severus had to keep telling himself that she was not his and was at perfect liberty to love whom she wanted to love…even if it was a Weasley…

Hermione was becoming quite amused and decided to have a little compassion. She would make it so painfully obvious, that it was Severus that he would have to guess it was him.

"He has the softest black hair I've ever touched." Severus' eyebrows shot up at this and he started managing a list of possibilities, starting with Potter and Zabini.

"He has really mysterious green eyes that look almost black. Sometimes, when I look into his eyes, I feel like I am sinking in them. My stomach does little somersaults and my heart quivers."

"What house is he in?" Severus asked quietly, his jealousy now shining through with fervor.

"Oh, he _WAS_ in Slytherin." Hermione said, almost laughing as she did so.

"Was?" Severus looked painstakingly baffled now.

Hermione grinned and moved a bit closer to him.

"Tell me who it is, Mione, please. You're driving me barmy with this little fixture of yours!" Severus whined in forged distress.

"What does it matter to you whom I like or love?" Hermione shot back playfully.

"I-I…D-Don't make me answer you, Mione…" Severus said softly.

"Hmm…That only makes me want to wriggle it out of you even more,_ Sevie_." Hermione giggled at her nickname for the overgrown bat of a man.

"I resent that name! Don't you dare use it again, _Mia_." Severus said with a small amount of loathing in his voice.

"I actually kind of like Mia, Sev." Hermione said grinning.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Mia. Who is he?" Severus asked, his voice laced with jealousy.

"You know him better than anyone else so I should be quite obvious who it is." Hermione said with malice. "You never answered me by the way, why do you care?"

"I- umm- I g-guess I'm a little jealous?" Severus said, refusing to look her in the eye.

"You haven't got a reason for being jealous, though, Sevie." Hermione said, blushing.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Mia. And why do I not need to be jealous?" Severus asked curiously.

Hermione gave him a nervous look before saying, "Because I love you…"

Severus was awestruck for several moments; all he could do was stare at her.

"Normally that kind of remark requires a reply, an 'I love you too', possibly a 'thank you but I don't feel the same'…" Hermione muttered nervously.

Her eyes widened to the size of small saucers as his lips covered hers. Slow and sensuous, deep and hot, there were no other words for it.

"I love you too, my Mia…" Severus breathed as he let her lips go.

"Don't tell anyone." Hermione muttered as she kissed him again, this time it was deeper and more passionate.


	10. Out Of Thin Air

Disclaimer…: See earlier chapters

Disclaimer…: See earlier chapters

No excuse for my laziness this time. I just could not find time to do anything since school started. Been busy moving as well. ENJOY!

True Love and Trust

By xXNikolettaBlackXx

AKA grimreaperprincess666

Chapter Ten: Out of Thin Air

Last Time: "I love you too, my Mia…" Severus breathed as he let her lips go.

"Don't tell anyone." Hermione muttered as she kissed him again, this time it was deeper and more passionate.

Chapter Ten: Out of Thin Air

"Good morning, love…" Severus murmured as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione's waist, in an attempt to get closer to her.

Hermione wriggled her rear against Severus' front. An immediate response came in the form of a gasp from Severus' lips. He tightened his hold on her and pushed his hips forward, showing her his slight erection.

"What a wonderful way to wake up…" Severus said as he kissed Hermione's neck softly.

Hermione grinned as she turned in his arms to face him. She leaned forward to collect his lips in a gentle, yet needy kiss. Her arms somehow found his neck and wrapped around it.

"Severus?" A voice sounded from the doorway.

The couple looked up at a black haired woman with wide and frightened eyes.

"Sestina?" Severus said as he tore away from Hermione to get out of the bed and stare at the woman before him.

"H-how…I mean…I…What?" Severus stuttered as he stood stalk still.

"Mum's gone, Sev. She's gone." Sestina said in response as silent tears streamed down her face and her voice broke as she said Severus' name.

"What?" Severus said skeptically as Sestina ran to him and threw her arms around his waist and he embraced her.

Hermione started to feel awkward as she watched Sestina, was it, hugging HER Severus. Yet, hadn't she said THEIR mother had died? That would make her-

"Sev?" Hermione said as she stood out of the bed and cautiously approached them.

"Who's she?" Sestina asked as she let go of Severus to get a better look at the young, average looking witch in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my younger sister, Sestina; this is Hermione, my girlfriend?" Severus said as he gave Hermione a questioning look, as they had never really established a common ground between them last night.

"Hello, I'm sorry to have met you under such horrible circumstances, Sestina." Hermione said as she put her hand out and shook Sestina's hand.

"Hello, Hermione. As Severus said, I am his baby sister. I also wish we had met under more pleasant circumstances." Sestina said as she smiled a watery smile at Severus and Hermione.

"I never thought my big brother would find a woman up to his standards. He is so selective and particular about everything it is hard to please him." Sestina said as she hugged Hermione lightly.

"Did you bring Logan with you?" Severus asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, he is with Michael in your sitting room." Sestina answered.

The trio walked from the bedroom to the sitting room and a little boy with blond hair and black eyes was sitting in a muscled man's lap. The man, Michael, had sandy blond hair, much like Logan's, and bright green eyes.

"Uncle Sevwus!" The little boy ran from his father's lap and into Severus' open arms.

"Hello Logan! You've gotten so big." Severus said as he held his nephew tight.

"Who's that pwetty lady in the gween dwess, Uncle Sevwus?" The little four year old asked as he furrowed his eyes together and looked at Hermione.

"This is Miss Hermione; she is one of my friends." Severus answered.

"Hello Miss Hew-mine, my name is Logan. Awe you gonna mawwy my Uncle Sevwus?" Logan stuck his little hand out towards Hermione, whom was flushed red and smiled brightly at the young toddler.

"Hello, Logan, it's very nice to meet you. I don't know if I am going to marry him, but we'll see, ok?" Hermione said slowly as she shook the little boy's hand.

"Ok, you love him though don't you?" He asked as he tried to reach up and hug her. By now, Severus, Sestina, Michael, and Hermione's faces were all flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes, I love your Uncle Severus very much. But it's not that simple dear. Would you like some tea, Sestina?" Hermione smiled and her flush faded as she addressed Sestina.

"Yes, please, could you put just a pinch of Belladonna in it?" Sestina asked wearily.

"Of course, I'll be right back, love." Hermione said and kissed Severus on the cheek before receding to the kitchen to make the tea.

"How did it happen?" Severus asked as he sat down with Logan in his lap.

"We don't know. Sounds like a planned poisoning, though. She was drinking the tea that her old house elf brought her, just like every night. And she died half an hour later in her bed." Michael said, as Sestina couldn't bear to repeat the occurrence. Severus sat there for a minute or so contemplating the possibilities.

"Did she meet anyone that may have wanted her dead for some reason?"

"No, I can't see why anyone would want to see Eileen dead. She was an incredible woman. The only person I could think of would be Tobias Snape, your father. We haven't seen hide or hair of the man since Sestina and I wed, but we can't rule out the possibility yet." Michael said thoughtfully.

Severus let one tear fall from his eye as he bid his baby sister farewell. The group had sat for three hours collaborating about Eileen's death. Impossible as it may seem, they could find nothing out of the ordinary at the scene and the old elf seemed oblivious to everything that had happened the night of her death. It was as if Eileen never existed to anyone other than Severus, Sestina, Michael, Logan, and Hermione.

"We need to talk, Love." Said Severus as he sat on the opposite end of the couch Hermione was sitting on as she read the new Hogwarts; A History edition.

"Yes, I agree. Since when am I your girlfriend, Sev?" Hermione asked as she sat her book down on the coffee table.

"I couldn't think of any other explanation as to why you were in my bed, and kissing me on top of that. Would you rather be my wife?" Severus said sarcastically as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Hmm, I'd have to consider that for a while." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek gently.

Next Time: We see what really happened to Eileen and Hermione and Sev's relationship is put to the test.


End file.
